


summer loving had me a blast

by The_Fantastic_Basilisk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, MWPP, Marauders, Mild Language, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fantastic_Basilisk/pseuds/The_Fantastic_Basilisk
Summary: okay first fic posted on here....its the summer 2017 Best friends James and Sirius travel to Wales (after a hard years work at the prestigious Hogwarts academy for boys)   for the holidays and meet the beautiful Lily Evans, the handsome Remus Lupin and a shy Peter Petigrew





	1. Wish we could disappear

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are my own  
> please bare in mind i am dyslexic so mistakes will happen sorry  
> i do not own any of the characters
> 
> This is sort of a teaser not my best sorry  
> Chapter 2 will be better

   

 

"For fuck sake Pads get in the Fucking car" James shouted as he slammed the palm of his hand into the horn of the beat up beetle, " All right clam down deer brains" Sirius slid into the Beetle "Thank God... so wear to" James spoke sparking the ignition and glancing at his raven haired friend. Sirius got out his phone and looked at an article on his phone named "The Creevey brothers guide to the best road trip"   as he swiped down the aesthetically pleasing photos he stopped at a particular one "The Blue Lake, in Wales" Without a second thought James put the car into gear and headed to Wales.  

 

Remus wiped the sweat dripping down his forehead as he looked at the near perfection in his packing of the three hiking bags "see Lils  its not hard i managed to pack everything we need for our summer camping trip" the red head turned to the smug looking boy "fine you were right this time, we better pick up peter if we want to get to the campsite in time" Lily spoke hoisting one of the bags over her shoulder making her way from Remus's room to the front door. "are you off then Remus?" a concerned motherly tone came from the lupins kitchen "yeah we going to Peters and then off to the campsite" Remus replied running a hand through his sandy brown curls   " oh well i made some packed lunches for you and stay safe" Hope Lupin spoke as she walked from the kitchen carrying three large old ice cream tubs full of sandwiches and various snacks  "wow Mrs Lupin thank you" lily spoke as she pulled the lid off to look at the food "yeah thanks mum we'll see you in a week" as Remus kissed his mum goodbye.

 

" _SHOT THROUGH THE HEART, AND YOUR TOO LATE YOU GIVE LOOOVE A BAD NAME "_

Sirius and James sped down the A493 towards Fairbourne blasting out Sirius' 'totally fire mixtape'.

"ugh Would you get a load of those morons" Lily spoke as an old VW beetle driven by a messy hared boy overtook them "lets just hope they arn't staying near the blue lake" peter spoke from the back of the fiat 500 "yeah lets hope 

 


	2. Pitching Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitching tents can be a pain... in the face and can lead to disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based this off a personal experience pitching a tent near a lake 
> 
> As per usual mistakes are my own

 

 

Blue Lakes campsite was a peaceful place until a Beetle blasting out AC/DC halted and a brand new Fiat 500 pulled up next to it just in front of the barrier to campsite .

The drivers door on the Fiat opened and out stepped a confident red head named Lily Evans, "Oi Pads look" James spoke nudging Sirius "amazing James you have identified a woman just go pay for the pitching" a drowsy Sirius replied " all Right Mr Sassy Pants"

 

"An' how long would ya be staying love?" the man in the shack asked

"Just for seven days" 

"very well that'lle be £27 then-"

"hey ill pay for that don't worry and same again seven days" The bed headed boy interrupted placing a four £20 notes on the desk "just paying it forward you see" he smirked 

"thanks" Sliding the notes back to James "i don't need your charity" lily spoke giving the campsite owner £27 exactly who exchanged it for a ticket, a map of the campsite and pitching number.

"well at least let me buy you a drink?" 

"you haven't even asked for my name and you want to buy me a drink" Lily scoffed "and they say romance is dead" she mumbled as she slid back into her car and drove through the barrier 

**********

As James pulled up to the designated pitch and started to unload the car, "wakey wakey Pads time to put up the...." James slowly opened the passenger door "THE TENT"  then slammed it shut waking up Sirius.

"what the fuck Prongs!!" Sirius got out the car and playfully pushed James around erupting into fits of giggles 

"im going to get some food and a disposable BBQ from the store you can pitch the tent, Deal? " 

"Fine but make sure you get a bottle of whisky"

James nodded and pulled off making his way to the store leaving Sirius to deal with the tent.

 

Remus was awoken by the flash of lily's Polaroid camera "this one im keeping" Lily giggled placing the developed picture into a small bag. Remus adjusted to his surronding and noticed Peter was gone but the tents were up "sorry lils you should have woken me up" "dont worry about it Rem you need all the sleep you can get if you haven't noticed our naibours for the next week are rich boy and dumb punk i've been watching him trying to pitch that tent for an hour" lily chuckled 

 

"okay so pole B which is this pole goes in here? yes? yes." Sirius struggled bending what he though was pole B to form the first part of the tents dome look, finally placing the pin in the bottom Sirius took a step back to look at an hours work of struggle for it to ping back in his face leaving a bright red mark across his face even worse he lost his balance falling off the edge and into the lake screaming various swear words that would make a sailor turn in his grave.

 

"Dude i wish i got that on camera that was the funniest thing i have eve seen" Lily Wheezed "lils we have to go help him ill grab some towels could you at least pitch his tent" 

"ugh fine" lily huffed 

 

*******

Remus ran as fast as he could to reach the punk who comically fell into the lake 

"Holy SHIT THAT FUCKING HURT!!!!" the raven haired boy exclaimed as he swam towards the shore

"Hey are you okay here let me help you" Remus thew a towel over Sirius trying to warm him up a bit, his hair stuck to his face made is grey eyes sparkle in a strange way but contrasted with the bright red slap line going from his left cheek to his right eye socket from the pole, Remus couldn't hold the snort of laughter as he remembered the event that happened moment ago 

"yeah Yeah laugh it up, it still fucking hurt" Sirius smirked rubbing his face as the sandy brown haired boy tried to contain his laughter "sorry my names Remus Lupin and you are?" for the first time ever a boy had managed to render Sirius Orion Black III speechless.

 

"Oh shit Padfoot Are you okay? why are you wet? why is the girl from the shack putting up our tent? And not to be rude who are you? " James Questioned Sirius looking at him then at Remus. 

"my ... my name is Sirius but you can call me padfoot" Sirius gave a goofy smile.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this chapter is better :)

**Author's Note:**

> so i got a request from a follower on tumblr to write a wolfstar fic based off the song 4AM by The Mowgils  
> First chapter is really short i know  
> so thank you annon for that and if you have the time check out my blog 
> 
> thefantasticbasilisks.tumblr.com/


End file.
